


Saint Seiya: Lady of the Cosmos

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: Every star has a story behind it but what happens when the lady of those stars appears? Only legends are told about her and only a few know of it.





	Saint Seiya: Lady of the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back~ but only for the purpose of this one shot! For now... :)

You sat among a field of flowers peacefully gazing down at the plethora of flowers. You sigh in content as you stare at the cloudless sky. However, it was short lived when you noticed something falling from the sky. You squint as the thing gets closer to the ground. You gasp in realization.

It's a human! A young man to be exact! Once he landed you inspect him. His hair brown and wild covered with what seems like dust? His physic was well however it dawnts cuts and bruises all over his body. What was armor was now but broken to no repair.

Blood  stained his clothes as it trickled down his forehead. His head piece also received serious damage. You wasted no time in getting him off the ground as you carried him like a princess.

"Time to patch you up Saint warrior..." You said jogging to your house.

You clean up his wounds and bandage them up, you change his clothes from that your older brother use to wear. You smirk in satisfaction at your handy work, you turn your attention to the armor. You pinch the tip of your nose thoughtfully.

"I guess the Pegasus armor still has some life in it wouldn't hurt to get a bit of an upgrade...Saint warrior I hope you put it to good use once you are back on your feet." You said.

You go to one of the drawers from the nightstand opening it as a dagger is caught in your hand, you take it out and draw it close to your arm the metal pressed against your skin blood seeping through it pouring down staining the armor with your blood. You pressed two fingers against the bleeding wound stopping the blood.

  "There now to fix the damage." You said throwing your free hand in front of you. 

It begins to glow as the armor regains its shine once more. You hear a gasp and turn your attention to the teen sitting up from the bed. 

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"You should introduce yourself first Saint warrior otherwise I won't know what knight of the zodiac I have met." You stated curtisly.

"Uhm...r-right...I'm Pegasus Seiya." He said. 

"Well Seiya I'm (Y/N), I hope your stay here is well until you fully recover." You stated warmly.

  "Thank you..." He said looking down at his lap.

"You shouldn't worry I'm certain your friends are fine and no doubt putting faith in you being alive." You said offer him the stew. 

He says nothing as he takes the meal and begins to eat it. You turn your heel heading towards the door.

  "Wait (Y/N)." Seiya called out to you.

"Something on your mind?" You asked.

"That technique you used...how are you okay? If you were human that would have took a toll on your body." Seiya points out.

"Well it seems your bringing the pieces together neh Seiya? I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now! Once your done with that go wash up I have dinner to make." You stated.

  "Okay." Seiya said. 

You make your way to the kitchen getting ready to make dinner. You begin to hum as you work around the kitchen, your hands move with grace. Meanwhile Seiya took the chance to relax inside the steamy tub of water, he lets out a content sigh leaning against the rim of the tub. After the nice bath, Seiya heads to the kitchen. There he finds you putting the last touches on the food.

"That looks good is it ready?" Seiya asked.

  "Oi don't do that Seiya!" You scold playfully tugging at his unruly Brown hair. 

"Ow! Don't pull so hard (Y/N)-san!" Seiya winces.

"Enough banter come now Seiya let us bring the food to the table." You stated. 

After eating Seiya leans back on the chair in a lax manner. You shake your head as you bring out (your favorite dessert) laying it between the two of you. Seiya eyes the dessert contemplating weather he should eat it or not. You don't waste time in digging in.

"O-Oi don't eat all of it!" Seiya whines. After dessert the two of you sit there talking amongst yourselves.

"Neh Seiya how is it like where you come from?" You asked.

"Well it's a city always busy but more so since I became a Saint I grew close to my comrades we were fighting the enemy but as you can see it didn't end well...speaking of which is there a way I can return to the place I was before?" Seiya asked.

"Yes but that requires a large amount of power and precision the way you are now you would only make a dent on the barrier. Right I forgot to mention your not on Earth so reaching it will be a bit challenging so you must listen...the very  ground we stand on is a much like your Earth a planet however, not just anyone can see or even land here. One must be worthy to come here or one who is a Saint or of great divinity may enter." You explain.

"So how do I get back to Earth?" Seiya asked.

"Train you body and spirit then we talk, like I said before the way you are now you won't make it past the barrier." You stated.

"Aw man! But I thought that was it for becoming a Saint!" Seiya said.

"There are other ways to become strong Seiya not just physically. Tomorrow you will start training so get some rest." You said.

After a week's worth of intense training Seiya achieved enhancing himself mentally and physically. You watch as Seiya finishes his last attack, once done he walks up to you smiling. You place a hand against his cheek covered in dirt.

"You did well Seiya I know you will be able to past the barrier now. Here let me help." You said you hand glowing it died down.

Seiya saw no speck of damage or dirt on him, you were not done yet as you beckon him to give you his hand. You set a colorful stone on the palm of his hand, be stared at it in wonder.

"That stone is made up of my own energy and it is called the Cosmo stone, I have a feeling you'll need for what is to come your way. Have great care of it will you." You said Seiya nods in understanding.

"All that is left for you to do is past the barrier now. Good luck on your way home Seiya...it was nice to have you around." You said giving him a sad smile.

  "Hold on (Y/N)...I believe I know just how you are, or at least have an idea of who you are." Seiya said.

  "Cosmos you are the person I've heard of in my stay in Greece...mother of the stars." Seiya states firmly. You can only nods as you try to keep your emotions at bay.

"Why are you here then? I-That doesn't matter Seiya...you must leave now go save your Earth!" You cut him off. 

"I'll come back (Y/N) I promise!" Seiya proclaimed before leaving.

_You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Seiya...I've been here for a long time...alone. Still I can't help but hope you keep your word..._

You watch as the night sky becomes washed with a powerful glow as Seiya ascends to the sky until he was gone taking the light with him. Your shoulders slacked as tears pour down your cheeks.

"We'll meet again in another life Seiya..." You say softly as you retreat inside your house.


End file.
